GAT-12h "Skipray"
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Sienar Fleet Systems GAT-12h, commonly referred to by the nickname "Skipray," was released into service just prior to the Battle of Yavin. It was distinguished from the start as the smallest Imperial vessel (Except for a handful of TIE prototypes) to be equipped with Hyperdrive engines. The original design was intended to be used as an unescorted system patrol craft, capable of fending off Starfighters and small Capital Ships. Even though the naval units that used the "Skipray" raved about the vessel's awesome performance, it never quite caught on with Imperial High Command. Despite its capabilities, the ship was never accepted, and became another victim of the volatile policies that often controlled Imperial Naval doctrine. As a result, a large number of GAT-12h "Skiprays" wound up in service to planetary militias, corporate navies, mercenaries, pirates, and smugglers. Capabilities The GAT-12h "Skipray" was intended to fill the void between smaller "Snub" fighters and larger Capital Ships. In this regard, the "Skipray" was a complete success. Though a few Imperial Fleet elements were equipped with "Skiprays," the bulk of the ships were assigned to planetary defense forces or Space Stations. When possible, the GAT-12h "Skipray" is deployed in conjunction with TIE Fighters, or is teamed up with one or more "Skiprays." When working in tandem, "Skiprays" team up to diable larger enemy ships before peeling off to deal with the incidental threat posed by Starfighters and/or Space Transports. Given its capabilities, it is somewhat surprising that the GAT-12h "Skipray" hosts a crew of only four: a Pilot, a Copilot/System Operator, and two Gunners. One Gunner controls the ship's Laser Cannons, while the other operates it's Heavy Ion Cannons, Heavy Concussion Missiles, and Heavy Proton Torpedoes. Though it is somewhat sluggish in space, the GAT-12h "Skipray" is incredibly maneuverable when employed as an atmospheric craft. In an atmosphere, the GAT-12h "Skipray" gains a +2 bonus to it's Dexterity score. GAT-12h "Skipray" Statistics (CL 15) Colossal* Space Transport Initiative: -1; Senses: Perception +6 *This ship is treated as a Gargantuan Starfighter for the purposes of being targeted by Capital Ship weapons, Dogfighting, and using Starship Maneuvers. Defense Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed 14), Fortitude Defense: 33; +14 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 230; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating: 100; Damage Threshold: 83 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1200 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons +5 (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Ion Cannons +5* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Proton Torpedoes +5 (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Concussion Missiles +5 (See Below) Fighting Space: 12x12 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +45 *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 56, Dexterity: 16, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative -1, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -1, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 4 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 20 Tons; Consumables: 1 Month; Carried Craft: None Payload: 4 Heavy Proton Torpedoes, 8 Heavy Concussion Missiles Hyperdrive: Class 2, Navicomputer (Limited, 4-Jump Memory) Availability: Military; Cost: 624,000 (250,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +5, Damage: 5d10x2 Heavy Ion Cannons (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +5 (-15 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 4d10x5 (Ion) Heavy Proton Torpedoes (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +5, Damage: 10d10x2, 4-Square Splash Heavy Concussion Missiles (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +5, Damage: 9d10x2, 4-Square Splash Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Transports